The invention relates to a method of conducting a no-draw instant lottery, and can be used both for conducting lotteries, as well as contests, panel games, and various advertizing shows, etc.
Conducting lotteries using the same processing center is known, wherein electronic models of different lottery tickets are developed and an electronic lottery ticket database is created for bookkeeping data, gambling data and protection data, as well as electronic databases for lottery ticket drawings (see, for example, patents RF U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,334,274, 2,328,766, 2,294,784).
These methods provide an opportunity for using tickets with different types of gambling cards and conducting simultaneous drawings of different lotteries with their own prize funds, and using different gambling symbols. Lottery tickets are spread out through specialized sale terminals in accordance with a sale plan developed when preparing the lottery.
Common drawbacks of these methods include complications in managing the ticket-making and ticket-realization processes, as well as operator complications in controlling the functions of a unified processing center. Such complications cause distrust on the part of users as to the reliability of drawing results.
There is a method of conducting a lottery (RU, 2124230, MPK G 07 C 15/00, 1998) wherein the main drawing process is based on a subsequent and randomized numerical gap. A computer controls the coincidence of numbers with numerical sets of lottery tickets, identifies tickets where numerical sets coincide with winning numbers, and announces the winning ticket numbers and the amount of their prizes.
The drawbacks of this lottery method are that it requires specialized terminals for lottery tickets sale, independent communication channels for transferring lottery data, and blocks of preparation and drawing up of documents. These make the lottery process complicated and expensive.
The nearest technical solution is a method of conducting a lottery which relies on the use of identification cards to electronically produce lottery tickets. An identification data number for electronic lottery tickets is formed in a lottery part and is the basis for prize distributions. Prizes are included in the formed set of identification data, and the identification cards are used to store information on electronic lottery tickets. Then, the data of the existing identification cards is passed to the lottery part and sets of matching data of electronic lottery ticket numbers and identification card numbers are formed. After that, the data on the identification card numbers that correspond with the winning tickets are passed to a place the identification cards use to identify prizes in the electronic lottery ticket corresponding to the identification card. Then, in case of a winning electronic lottery ticket, the prize is paid at prize outpayments points (RU, 2160141, MPK A63F3/06, 2000). According to this patent, the lottery is conducted with the use of identification cards, and the lottery tickets are produced electronically for which the lottery conductors form a set of data for identification of electronic lottery tickets that serve as the basis for prize distribution.
The drawback of the above-mentioned method is the use of a table to link the identification cards to particular electronic tickets. This significantly limits the functional capabilities of organizers and participants when using the method. Moreover, there is a trust issue arising from the fact that the link of gambling numbers is known to certain groups of individuals.
The technical result of the proposed invention is as follows: to widen the functional capabilities and technical means when conducting an electronic lottery; the ability to use an electronic lottery receipt which is not limited to one gambling segment is shown on a lottery screen terminal; the ability to choose a visualization type of electronic receipt drawing process (“visualization”) before the lottery begins; of the ability of participants to choose and specify the length and strategy of a drawing; and the ability to choose the graphic design of an electronic receipt and the choice of visualization.